Room 207
by Elizabeth Antoinette
Summary: Takes place at Hidden Leaf University. Naruto and Kiba rooming together could be the worst thing that's ever happened to the university. What happens in the Konoha dorms STAYS in the Konoha dorms. Rated M for future chapters. SasuNaru/NaruSas
1. Who?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Naruto characters, © to their respected owners.  
>AN: **I know this is going to be a lot to take in for one chapter so! To help you out I have a link down below for you to check out. I hope you all enjoy this!

Link to maps/rooms/etc.: there are sub-albums to so check those out at photobucket/dormitorylayout**  
><strong>

**Room 207  
>Chapter 1<br>Who?  
><strong>_xLioness_

College. The one thing in life that scares the living shit out of people. But for a certain blonde, it didn't even faze him. It was just another step in his life.

"Room 207… 205… 203! Finally. Naruto opened to door and there stood one of his teammates. Kiba Inuzaka.  
>"Yahoo! I'm so glad that our soccer coach stuck us together, man. Shit is about to get WILD!" They did their bro hugs and shakes then began to unpack all of their stuff. They opened up the bay door window and left the door open, it was a cooler summer day with a nice breeze, and these boys were just taking advantage of that.<p>

"Check it out!" Kiba pulled out a handle of rum, vodka, and tequila. He was behind the room divider on Naruto's side of the room.  
>"You were always so prepared for these types of things." He grinned as he unlocked the chest in their room to put away all of the dirty and illegal things.<p>

They heard a knock at the door. Before they could see who it was they were gone. Just a little note taped to the front of their door. Kiba walked up and grabbed it.

"'_Meeting in the lounge at 8pm –RA Sai'_ what the hell is a 'RA'?" Kiba curiously handed the note to the other boy.  
>"It's a resident assistant, he's like the top dog on our floor basically." He sat down on the newly set up man cave area decked with an Xbox 360, flat screen TV, couch and mini fridge. "He also can bust us for anything illegal, so keep your cool around him."<br>"Awesome, so we can go to that meeting thing then we can start drinking!" He did a fake cheers by himself before they got ready to go to the meeting.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sai and I'm your RA in Konoha Hall, 2nd Floor. This meeting is basically just a meet and greet. Getting to know each other, myself and your Resident Director, Jiraiya." Sai stopped talking and sat down while a white haired man stood up.  
>"Yoo everyone! I'm your RD and really the only thing I have to say is that my doors are always open no matter what hour. OH! Also, I will catch you if you're doing stupid things, so be careful." He sat back down and yawned. Clearly he didn't like things like this.<br>There were some introductions to everyone who was there, other staff members, RA's and some other random things.

"That was boring!" Kiba said the second he closed the door behind him. "Time to start the party! Ready to go to the soccer house?" He unlocked the chest and pulled out the rum and tequila.  
>"Ready when you are!" Naruto snatched the rum away, this is about to be a night he wouldn't forget.<p>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit man! That was CRAZY!" The two amigos(i) walked through the front door and up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs they saw a dark haired man walk into room 207.<p>

"Hey!" Naruto caught up with the guy. "You live on this floor right?"

"Obviously, Dobe."(ii) The man responded back with a blatant tone of voice.

"No need to be an asshole, Teme."(iii) Naruto quickly replied back. "Anyway, you're our neighbor and we don't even know you. Why not come back and join the after party in our room?" He quickly threw his arm over the other man.

"You reek of alcohol. And no, I have practice tomorrow. Goodbye." Just as cold as he began he removed Naruto's arm from him and shut the door.

"Aww, what the hell…" Naruto turned to Kiba who was more drunk than he was. "Teme." He whispered under his breath and they both walked into their dorm room.

"Who the hell did that guy think he was?" Naruto slurring his words attempted to climb the ladder up to his bed.

"I unno. He wasn't at that meeting thing." Kiba didn't even attempt to climb the ladder to his bed, he just fell on the couch. "I'm just gunna sleep like this…all night…" He rolled over and threw the blanket on top of himself. "Goodnight Naruto~" Snoring soon in sued.  
>Naruto pondered for a while before falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it Kiba." The blonde kicked the soccer ball back to his teammate.<br>"There's nothing to get. Why are you confused?" The almost canine like man kicked the ball back.  
>"Well, he was just so rude, and wasn't EVERYONE supposed o be at that meeting yesterday? What makes him so special? I'm very committed to figuring this guy out because CLEARLY he's got problems." Naruto kicked the ball with full force at Kiba causing him to stagger to the right.<br>"Calm down bud, I'm sure we'll see him again."  
>"Yeah, like right now. Looks like he's on the baseball team." Naruto picked up the ball and walked up to his roommate. "So, we don't know his name but we know he plays baseball and doesn't like to drink."<br>"You have problems kid." Kiba walked away from him to get a drink.

_Seriously…Who is that guy?_

* * *

><p>i Spanish for friends<p>

ii Japanese for stupid or idiot

iii Japanese for bastard


	2. Wet

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Naruto characters, © to their respected owners.  
>AN: **I hope you all enjoy! X3 italics usually mean it's Naruto's thoughts unless otherwise mentioned! Reviews help me become a better writer, better writer means more juicy details. 3

Link to maps/rooms/etc.: there are sub-albums to so check those out at photobucket/dormitorylayout

**Room 207  
>Chapter 2<br>Wet  
><strong>_xLioness_

"Come on man, we're going to go check out the hot blonde everyone's been raving about across the hall." Kiba was tugging at Naruto's arm.

"Bro, seriously? I'm basically naked. We JUST had practice, let me shower first." He grabbed his shower caddy before he pulled his arm away. "I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Don't jerk off too hard." The classic sarcastic remark and doggy grin from Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up, dog breath." Naruto walked out of the door and as soon as he did, there he was. The unknown baseball-douche bag.

Dripping wet from his fresh shower. The dark haired man ran his hands through his kinked hair, Naruto SWORE this was in slow motion. The small white towel covered his fair skinned lower half (barely), while his muscular chest and broad shoulders seemed to gleam as he looked up with those powerful eyes. He walked down the hallway towards Naruto, bumping into him.  
>"Oh sorry, didn't see you there, Dobe, forgot to put my contacts in." Naruto swallowed in embarrassment, he got caught staring at a man's body.<br>_A man! What the hell! What is wrong with me?_  
>"You must be blind as hell then." Naruto continued walking away, slowly his old friend was feeling more solid.<p>

The second he got to the showers he turned on a cold shower, not because he was hot from practice, because he got the hots from someone else.

Boy did he not expect that.

"Who the hell does that? Who does he think he is? Teme." He slammed his hands up against the wall letting the water run down his back. He turned the water up and continued on with his shower.

* * *

><p>"So~, How was your cold shower Naruto? Sure took awhile in there!" He winked at his roommate.<p>

"You're such an asshole, Kiba." Naruto threw his wet towel at his face before stepping behind the divider and getting dressed into a burnt orange collared shirt and a black blazer to go on top of it, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes, but not too dressy. No underwear, Naruto never wears that crap. "Too much?"

"Not at all, perfect amount of 'I seem like an important douche-bag.' And 'hi how ya doin? Wanna fuck?'" Kiba said as he pulled on his dress clothes, gray collard shirt, black blazer, blue tie, black slacks and dress shoes to match.  
>"This sports dinner better be worth my time."<br>"Just you wait, that hot girl and her roommate are going to be there too. The blonde plays lacrosse and the pink haired girl plays too." Kiba sprayed some cologne, not too much and not too little.  
>"Lacrosse girls like it <em>rough.<em>"  
>"Sounds like your type." The blonde mustered a smile before they left for the dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>As the boys walked in with their team they saw the high rise ceilings with glimmering crystal chandeliers, red drapes and gold walls, crystal vases with delicate flowers arranged just so.<p>

"This…This is just too great." Kiba was amazed at everything that shone in the room.  
>"Where's the food at?" Naruto on the other hand didn't care for the glamor, he just wanted his food so he could harass that dark haired-teme.<p>

A little time passed, everyone got a 'good luck this season' speech from his or her coaches and it was now time to eat.  
>"I can't even eat in peace anymore!" The blonde slammed his plate down only attracting the attention of a few people.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been freaking for the past like, what hour?" Kiba pushed Naruto's shoulders down forcing him to sit down in his chair.  
>"That baseball kid! He's everywhere Kiba. Everywhere, him and his fancy clothes." He sulked down as he saw a couple of girls gawking at him. He wore a red collared long sleeve shirt with a loosened black tie with his black jacket hung over his shoulder, black dress pants and shoes to match, of course. Everything fit his body perfectly and stuck to him in all the right spots.<br>_I have got to stop thinking like this, it's not right._  
>Naruto put his head down against his arm and sighed. He continued sulked in his pain for a moment, sighing once again but this time in agony.<p>

_He's just so damn sexy._


	3. Blonde

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Naruto characters, © to their respected owners.  
>AN: **sorry about the delayed chapter! I'm back at school. Anyway! Enjoy 3

Link to maps/rooms/etc.: there are sub-albums to so check those out at photobucket/dormitorylayout

**Room 207  
>Chapter 3<br>Blonde  
><strong>_xLioness_

_WHACK!_

You could hear profanities before another loud whack could be heard. Again and again the blonde hit the soccer balls as hard and fast as he could.  
>"This is bullshit!" Naruto swung his leg again before nearly knocking Kiba flat out on the ground.<br>"NARUTO!" He barked back at the boy quickly before throwing the ball back at him. "This is practice! Not freak out time! Jesus!" He threw his goalie gloves off and onto the floor.  
>"I'm done practicing for the night." Naruto laid down on the ground to look up at the night sky. "Kiba can I tell you something?"<br>"What?" He said sternly a little ticked off.  
>"No seriously."<br>"Okay. What is it?" Kiba sat down next to him, with a good amount of distance between the two.  
>"Yesterday that bastard baseball kid walked out of the bathroom with barely a towel on."<br>"Okay yeah, most people do that after they shower…"  
>"No but, he had this look in his eyes, like he was hungry, but…not for food. Maybe it was something in his walk, or the way he just is. But. He just seemed so…" Naruto stopped himself before saying the word. Kiba nodded to tell him to continue with the story. "Anyway, I zoned out and he bumped into and said he didn't see me but it's not like I'm invisible…" He was referencing to the typical orange outfits he wears (and towels). "It gave me the chills, and not the creepy kind. The I'm-so-turned-on-right-now kind of chills." He paused and they sat in silence for a while. "What does that mean…It's not like I'm…you know… I don't know." He covered his face with his hands as Kiba stood up and looked at him seriously for a minute.<br>"Bro. You're gay." He held his hand out to help his cute blonde roommate up. "Just see where it goes from here, if it keeps happening and you don't like it call him out on it."  
>Naruto looked at Kiba before grabbing his hand and smiling and thanking him.<br>"Thanks for being understanding and not freaking out." They started to walk back to their dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Fucking key."<p>

Naruto perked up a minute at the familiar voice.  
><em>Calm down, it's not him, it's not him, it's not him<em>.

The two boys got to the top of the stairs and saw a familiar dark haired man fumbling with his keys before dropping them.  
><em>It's him.<em>

"Problem opening the door, bro?" Kiba remarked back to the man.  
>"Don't call me bro!" He snapped back at him. He seemed to slur his words a bit and sway a little bit to the right.<br>"One two many hu?" Kiba gave him a little push. The black haired man attempted to push back but fell into a certain blonde's arms before passing out.  
><em>This is going to be bad, very, very bad.<em>

"K-kiba…" Naruto started to turn a red color trying to hold the other man up before he fell a little bit too low for his comfort.  
>"I'll try to get his door open with the ridiculous amount of keys he has." Kiba picked up the keys off of the ground. "Just try to hold him up." He started to attempt to figure out which key it was.<br>The raven started slowly slipping down farther and farther, soon down to his belly button before his knees buckled. Naruto went down with him down to the ground down on his knees with the other kid.  
><em>"I will kill this kid I swear<em>." Naruto mumbled under his breath right as he heard a click and the door opened.  
>"Alright, finally." He turned around just as Naruto innocently looked up at him.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to go down like that, he's okay I'm sure of it." Naruto nervously started to explain, his cheeks still a reddish color.  
>"Calm down, I don't care." He picked up one side of the boy while Naruto picked up the other side.<p>

They laid him down in his bed just as he rolled over and looked at Naruto with a drunken look in his eyes.  
>"Who's the cute blonde?" Naruto quickly turned back to a reddish color in his face before his roommate could reply for him.<br>"That's Naruto." He chuckled a bit, and Sasuke looked at Kiba before grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him onto the bed.

Kiba looked just as shocked at Naruto.

"H-hey!" Naruto struggled a bit before Sasuke tugged at him closer and whispered in his ear.  
><em>"You will be mine." <em>He nibbled at his ear before the blonde jumped up out of the bed and walked out speechless, and a little...frusterated.  
>He rolled to his back on his bed.<br>"Sasuke." Is all he said.  
>"What?" Kiba gave him a puzzled look.<br>"My name… my name is Sasuke. Tell your blonde friend."  
>"KIBA!" Naruto shouted at his roommate.<br>"Okay." Kiba left and shut the door behind him meeting the blonde in the hallway.


	4. Party Hour is Happy Hour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Naruto characters, © to their respected owners.  
>AN: **WARNING! Also, sorry about the previously delayed chapter, I decided to make this one a bit longer to hope you all will forgive me, and if it's to long too bad! love you all! ^-^  
>p.s. as you all I'm sure can tell now I like suave Sasuke WAY more then emo-depressed Sasuke. ;)<p>

Link to maps/rooms/etc.: there are sub-albums to so check those out at photobucket/dormitorylayout

**Room 207  
>Chapter 4<br>Party Hour is Happy Hour  
><strong>_xLioness_

Today was not the blonde's day. He did _not_ want to get up. Good thing it was Friday and he doesn't have any classes…  
>"Naruto you lazy shit come get breakfast with me!" Kiba banged on the ladder attached to his bed.<br>No Response.  
>"You'll see your new boyfriend~" He teased at the boy as he started to get dressed.<br>"Fuck you." Naruto threw the pillow across the room with amazing speed and knocked the other right in the back of the head.  
>Finally getting up and climbing down the ladder he walked out of the room only to see his dangerously sexy neighbor walking around in just pajama pants, messy hair (not typical but sexy), and that look that just screams 'I had a good time last night'.<br>They locked eyes, Sasuke looking at him mischievously. Naruto immediately turned around and shut the door, rather loud actually.  
>"I am NOT going out there." He laid against the back of the door feeling his heart race.<br>"I highly doubt he remembers _anything_ from last night, Naruto." Kiba said as he grabbed his ID card and keys shoving them in his jeans pocket.  
>"Oh no, he remembers. He had 'the look'."<br>"I really hope that's morning wood, Naruto." He snickered as he looked away as Naruto blushed and went to go sit down on the couch to sulk.  
>"Just come get breakfast with me." He paused. "Pleaaseeeee?"<br>"Don't give me those damn puppy dog eyes." Naruto feeling helpless to the puppy-dog look got up and finally got dressed to go to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Kiba sat down with his food as he looked over at his teammate who was looking very paranoid.<p>

"He's going to be here I just know it." He took a bite from his food.  
>"Who's going to be here?" Seemingly out of the blue, in all of his glamour stood his molester, Sasuke. Naruto jumped up at the familiar touch and voice, and then froze.<br>"Oh hey Sasuke!" Kiba was being way too friendly, as usual. "Why not you take a seat?" Naruto's face went pale the second the words left Kiba's mouth.  
>"I was just stopping by to say hello, I have to go catch up with my teammates." He paused and gave Naruto's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you later." With that he was gone.<br>Naruto mentally cursing at himself over and over again; Kiba had finished eating his food in that short time.  
>"You going to eat that?" The brunette pointed his fork at the blonde's plate.<br>"No."  
>"Sweet."<br>Naruto stood up and pushed his chair in and left, soon having his friend following him questioning him.  
><em>This kid cannot just touch me like that. I'm not his property.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're up for going to the frat house?" The two boys stood outside of the frat house door about to go in.<p>

"Yes, yes I am. I need to get completely hammered and then I'll feel better, I swear." Naruto opened the door and walked into the crowded room.

The bass from the songs was so perfectly loud, drunk people everywhere. Drunks galore, drinks all over the place, strobe lights, black lights, dance floor, a college student as the DJ and of course a bartender in training was at the bar mixing drinks for everyone. This was one of the most promising and amazing fraternities houses on campus. The majority of the sports teams were here for some kind of sports-social (i).

Kiba noticed a familiar shorthaired pink girl and longhaired blonde girl. He walked up to them tugging Naruto along with him.  
>"So, Sakura and Ino correct?" Pulling some cute charm with him. Kiba seems to be able to get everyone he wants, effortlessly. Everyone think's he's fun, loving and fun-loving. He does have a feisty side to him though. Naruto had temporarily left to go get the two of them a beer.<p>

"Here you go shit-for-brains!" Naruto handed Kiba his beer.  
>"You were gone for quite awhile, did they give you trouble or something?"<br>"No-no, I took a shot with the team, shot gunned (ii) a beer, and now I have this bottle!" Naruto pulled out a fifth (iii) of peppermint schnapps. "You said this was my night after all!" He took another swig straight from the bottle.  
>"Kiba, who's your friend?" The pink haired girls name was Sakura; they lived across the hall from the two boys.<br>"Ah, This would be the lovely Naruto. Naruto this is Sakura and Ino." Naruto did a curtsy as a poor attempt at trying to see if he was gay or not. As he came up from his curtsy he realized just how drunk he was getting.  
>He was very drunk.<br>So he took another swig from his bottle to celebrate.  
><em>Damn this shit is GOOD!<em>  
>And then the baseball team arrived. Naruto's heart sank right into the bottle.<br>"Ladies," Kiba showed an arm to the dance area. "Shall we?"  
>"Don't mind if we do." They both winked at Kiba as they all walked towards the dance floor.<br>"Kiba you're very good at multitasking." Kiba saw Sasuke walk in the same time his drunken blonde did. Naruto just snickered as he drank more from his bottle.  
>"Hey Naruto, maybe if you finish that bottle he'll go away." Kiba whispered as he watched the girls from behind. The two wore <em>very<em> tight revealing dresses, Ino's was a sparkly purple and Sakura's was black.  
>"That's what I'm hoping for."<p>

About four beers and ¾ of a bottle later both boys were very drunk, Naruto much more far gone. It had been at least three hours since Naruto saw Sasuke, it was now officially safe to party on.  
>"I'll be back in a minute." Naruto somehow managed to politely excuse himself. He hobbled down the hall until there he stood.<p>

Sasuke.

Looking damn sexy in dark jeans and a black v-neck.  
>"Damn it!" Naruto pouted as he took another drink from the almost empty bottle. Right as he turned around Sasuke noticed how empty the bottle was and he grabbed the blonde right off of his feet and pushed him into the closest room. Conveniently close.<p>

Naruto was confused, his brain wasn't picking up the actions as quickly as he would have liked too. Sasuke quickly pinned him to a wall, he'd only had half a dozen drinks so he wasn't too messed up.  
>"What the hell is your problem!" Naruto shouted back.<br>"Keep quite, if you keep yelling, _I'll make you stay quite_." Sasuke paused as Naruto backed up against the wall looking even more innocent now that Sasuke had him _exactly_ where he wanted him.  
>Where does he start?<br>The cute drunken slur, the bright blue eyes, the blonde (now messy) hair, and the perfectly fitted white V-neck tee shirt. It was all so...arousing.  
>"Stop looking at me like that." Naruto tried to push back but it didn't work.<br>Sasuke leaned in to his ear.  
>"<em>Now, I know you want me, and you know I'm barely holding on to my composure right now because you're so damn sexy. If you keep moving around like that you might just make it worse<em>" He nibbled a little bit on his ear slowly moving down to his neck.  
>Naruto let out a very soft moan. Leading Sasuke to be a little rougher with him and leaning his body against the blonde that was slowly collapsing from the amount of alcohol he had been drinking.<br>"How much have you had to drink?" Sasuke paused for a moment as Naruto finally came too. The blonde lifted up the bottle.  
>"This and then some." He took another drink. "I'm trying to pretend this isn't happening.<br>"Are you sure you're trying to pretend this isn't happening or are you trying to let it happen?" Sasuke questioned him as he backed up a little bit from him.  
>"I didn't. You. I tried…Shut up!" Naruto set the bottle down as he put a finger on Sasuke's chest, slowly turning a little redder in the cheeks. He tried holding back, he really did. "Listen up here mister, don't tease me like that. I have needs too just like you do. This is certainly not fair at all. You get to touch and poke and bite at wwhhaaattevverrr you want to while I stand there frozen. That is not fair at all!" Naruto kept poking at him until Sasuke was backed up onto the bed and Naruto on top of his lap.<br>"I know, I'm such a terrible person." Sasuke shook his head and took it. He wasn't complaining. He didn't have to do anything to get Naruto on his lap. How convenient.  
>"Where's my drink?" Naruto turned his head a little bit and realized how far away he was from it then looked back at Sasuke. How did he get where he was? He doesn't remember climbing on top of his lap. "This is just…not…" He paused and swayed a little bit. "fair." He passed out on top of Sasuke lap.<br>"Naruto." Sasuke shook his shoulders a little bit. "Naruto!" He was out cold.  
>The raven couldn't believe what had just happened. He had him right where he wanted. Seriously! Right on his lap, nice and hard and everything!<br>"No, Naruto, THIS isn't fair." He laid back on the bed, horny, hard, angry and with the one he wanted. He couldn't do a damn thing about him falling onto him, but he could do something about where he woke up.  
>A sly smile came onto his face slowly.<p>

i Socials are just gatherings of certain groups at either a frat or sorority house, most of the time it's usually between a frat and a sorority but this is Naruto land and my story, I do what I want X3

ii The urban dictionary definition:

(Shotgunning) Shotgunning a beer is the simple act of consuming a beer at a high rate of speed.

_Shotgunnin a beer is easy when following these steps: _

_1) Hold a beer can in a horizontal position with the bottom tilted up just a bit. Poke a hole on the side near the bottom where you would see an air bubble if the can were clear. Poke this hole with a screwdriver, knife or a Shotgun Key. _

_2) Place your mouth over the hole while lifting it to an upright position. _

_3) After you have reached an upright position, pull the tab at the top of the can and consume the beer as fast as possible. _

iii A size of a bottle, one of the smaller sizes, but not 'small' not meant for individual consumption but it's seen frequently often that way 25.6 shots of alcohol fit in one fifth


	5. Tease

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of the Naruto characters, © to their respected owners.  
>AN:** muwahahahahahahahahaha :)

Link to maps/rooms/etc.: there are sub-albums to so check those out at photobucket/dormitorylayout****

**Room 207  
>Chapter 5<br>Tease  
><strong>_xLioness_

"Damn it, why did this have to happen to me?" Sasuke was pacing his room when he suddenly stopped and looked at the cute innocent blonde sleeping soundly, drunk, but still cute. He face palmed. "You're here, in my bed, sleeping _in my bed_. And I can't do anything about it…" He kept thinking of devious plans.

About half an hour later…

"To rape or not to rape is the question…would it even be considered rape?" He continued to pace the room but now with a notebook with lots of scribbles written down. "That's another one to write down." It was full of ideas and things he wanted to do right now, things he could and couldn't do. "I got it." He shut the book and set it down on his desk sitting down in his chair. "I got this all figured out now."  
>Sasuke stood up and took his socks and shoes off, shirt and pants came next, but he kept his underwear on. "Maybe I should have done him first…" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "No, no this was a much better idea." He looked over at Naruto. "Poor, poor, sweet, innocently sexy, delicious in my mouth blonde…" He climbed onto the bed and took Naruto's shirt off slowly getting a feel for his future playing field. Each base counts and he'll be taking his time on 1st. Sasuke climbed on top of him running his fingers and hands across his stomach and chest.<br>"mmm…if only you knew." Sasuke bent down and kissed his stomach leaving a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest coming up to his neck. The pale skinned boy shivered at his dirty thoughts, and just being able to have this opportunity. The blonde moved his head up inviting the other man to do as he pleases. "You're so much more innocent in your sleep…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's neck, the blonde let out a soft moan sending the chill of all chills down Sasuke's back.

Having Naruto completely vulnerable like this was way too much for Sasuke to stand. He couldn't hold back anymore, he was way to horny for this. Still a little tipsy too, but he knew just how rock hard he was. Now...what about his blonde?

Sasuke reached his hand slowly down to Naruto's pants. He froze.

Something inside him broke.

His soul? No that was already broken.

His heart? No he doesn't have one of those.

His composure?

His composure had completely shattered.

Naruto was hard. He was ROCK hard.

The blonde let out a louder moan then opened his eyes slowly. Sasuke only panicked a little bit before grabbing the blonde's hands and roughly placing them above his head holding him down. He then quickly pinned his legs down with his own. Seems like Naruto was a little bit turned on by all of this. He picked his head up slightly and looked down before gasping a little.

"S-sasuke?" He looked up at him with those big blue eyes, a little shocked, turned on and most of all confused. "What..What's going on?" Naruto looked around a little bit before turning back to the man straddling him and holding him down.  
>"Shh." Sasuke shut him up… shut him up good.<p>

Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly, still trying to hold onto what little dignity and composure he had left. Naruto surprisingly kissed back, begging and pleading for more with just as much intensity as Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away. Naruto was panting, hard, before looking up at him nervously, still obviously confused by the whole thing.

"That was for teasing me from afar." Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists and gave him one good stroke right where he wanted it. "and THAT was for passing out on me." Naruto let out a quick moan before Sasuke quickly climbed off of him and grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and putting them on then passing a pair towards Naruto.

"Kiba doesn't want you going back to the room tonight, he has company. So you're staying here." Sasuke said before pulling the blankets on his side up. "Also, considering I carried you here, I demand you stay here." He put the sheets on top of him.

Naruto still very confused stood up and put the dark navy athletic shorts on, trying to conceal his erection. He pulled the blankets up and over himself.

_Wait. That was not fair._

It's almost like the gears in Naruto's head suddenly started working and clicking together. If Sasuke was going to treat him that way, he was going to give him a taste of the same medicine. Naruto ran his finger down Sasuke's side giving him chills.  
>"What are you doing?" Sasuke turned around; he had cute messy bedhead hair. This only made it worse for the blonde.<br>"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Naruto put his arm around Sasuke pulling him as close as he could do himself, the blonde still obviously _very_ turned on by the other man. Sasuke turned his head and glared a little at the boy. Naruto pulled his put his other hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him down hard against the bed and with lightning fast reflexes pulled himself on top of the paler skinned boy that was slowly turning a soft pink color.

Sasuke blushing? No. That was from the sexual encounters.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and roughly shoved them down against the pillow. All of this sudden strength came out of seemingly nowhere. Naruto was going down with a fight, even if Sasuke didn't like it.

The two boys were at this type of behavior for what seemed to be all night, going back and forth with the teasing but never going any farther then that. Laughing and growling; smiling and frowning; moaning and pleasing and just having a good time with each other.


End file.
